Core A represents the Administrative Core for this P01 application and contains within it, the Biostatistics subcore. Core A will coordinate the overall interactions among the research projects and core facilities and provide frequent forums for the dissemination of information within the P01 group of investigators and within the greater UPMC/UPCI GT and Biological Therapeutics working groups. This core will also manage budgetary matters such as accounting and the tracking of expenditures. Additional clerical responsibilities will include, the preparation of manuscripts and progress reports. The design and implementation of our study models and the interpretation of their derivative data will critically depend on the full participation of members of the Biostatistics Center, who are "housed" within the Biostatistics sub-core within Core A. Drs. Gooding and Potter will continue to interact with the P01 PIs and with the Program Leader to ensure that the proposed experiments are properly designed and powered, and to assure the most efficient use of animals and patienl materials is made in our preclinical studies. Core A will organize twice monthly P01 research meetings allowing Project and Core personnel to be updated on research progress. Once a month the Project and Core PIs will meet to discuss overall progress, problems, potential solutions and any acute action items. These meetings will be coordinated by Dr. Storkus. In addition, each Project PI will convene his own weekly laboratory meeting. An annual P01 "retreat" to be held in September or October of each year will be conducted to review the overall progress of the individual projects and the performance of the Core facilites during that year. This meeting will include both internal and external reviewers. These meetings will result in written comments gauging P01 progress and providing recommendations for improved performance to Dr. Storkus, that will be prepared as a yearly Progress Report to be supplied to the NCI'These meetings will also assist Dr. Storkus in the development of new CGT-related projects based on existing knowledge at that time, which will be particularly useful in the design of the competitive P01 renewal application to be generated in YR4.